fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Rounders
Mario Rounders, is an upcoming Nintendo Wii U game, it is a take on the sport, Rounders and is developed by Hammers R Us Inc.; Gameplay The gameplay is similar to MarioBaseball titles, but with Rounders rules. Players will choose a team of 9 players, altogether there is 126 characters, plus some alternates aswell. Then the players will head off on court and take it in turns with the opponents fielding or batting first, then swapping over for a certain amount of innings. Mario Rounders gives Rounders a more Mario vibe, collecting coins, items and using special moves on colourful, high-quality and fun stadiums. Modes Controls Characters 126 characters appear in the game, not including alternates or costumes. 28 characters appear as default, while the rest of the 98 being unlockable, some characters are captains, most captains being default but one unlockable; Note: *=DEFAULT CHARACTER Catergories *All-Around: Characters who have balanced stats, they don't have any really high stats though. *Technical: Characters who have good aim when batting, they aren't good fielders. *Speed: Characters who are fast around the field, they are quite weak though. *Power: Characters who can hit the ball very far, they are very slow. *Defence: Characters who are good fielders, they don't have good aim. *Tricky: Characters who are good at tricking fielders or batters, they are hard to control though. Captains Team Players Character Teams Mario Delfinos Mario Delfinos is mostly made up of the Super Mario Sunshine characters from Delfino Isle. Mario is the captain of the team and is well-rounded Noki and II Piantissimo give some speed to the team, while Pianta is a exceptional pitcher! Geno and Mallow from the RPG game return too, Geno being well-rounded, whilst Mallow being technical. Goombario appears aswell from Paper Mario and he's pretty good at rounders. Blooper appears on the team aswell. Finally their is the Toad Brigade Captain which gives extra captain advice with Mario, he is the sub-captain of the team. Luigi Ghouls Luigi Ghouls is a frightening team made up of mostly Luigi's Mansion and Undead characrers, their captain is Luigi. King Boo, Luigi's enemy appears who is the power house of the team. Boo who is a very good trickster, Dry Bones and Parabones, they're the defence and technical characters in the team, E Gadd appears from Luigi's Mansion too. Spooky Speedster and Jack O' Goomba appear from Mario Galaxy. Finally the best fielder of the team Dry Bowser? appears in the team aswell, he joined the team because he is Undead and would fit in. King Boo is the sub-captain. Peach Royalty This team is made up of many Toads and a few other characters, Princess Peach appears to be the captain, with Toadsworth being the sub-captain. Sorbetti and Twirlip from Mario Galaxy give the team an extra chilly twist, whilst Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Toadbert and Zip Toad make the good runners. Princess Peach makes 3 of herself or Toads go first with Sorbetti then to get them home safe. Unlocking Criteria Stadiums Default Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Rounders Category:Mario Rounders Category:Single Player Games